


Remember Me

by timeforhideandseek



Series: Remember Me [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Memory Loss, Other, Remember me - Freeform, charisk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeforhideandseek/pseuds/timeforhideandseek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an Undertale story that takes place after the endgame of the pacifist run. Everyone is living normal lives, but Frisk starts having dreams, nightmares, secret memories about a dead child whom of which no one else remembers. Flowey seems to know who they are, but the flower formerly known as Asriel wont quite say anything about the person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Familiar Face

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first chapter I have written for this and one of the first times I have written an Undertale piece. I hope you all enjoy it. I will try my best to continue it if I can get some more muse for writing.

You are looking at a kid who survived despite everything and the dead child who was with them all the way.  
They both waited for the world to end but it took too long.

"Why end the world when having friends is so much fun?"

  
"..."

  
There was no response. The dead child couldn't find any reason why that notion wouldn't be right.

  
...

  
You woke up with a quick start. Everything was silent except for the chirping of the crickets outside your window. You feel the emptiness in your heart as you struggle to remember anything about the dead child's face. Your heart aches for them and makes you wish that you could SAVE them too.

  
You crawl out of bed and get changed into your clothing for the day. You don't think you can get anymore sleep at this point. You have too much on your mind. The house despite how occupied it is with you, your adoptive monster mother and your dunkle seems incredibly empty. Incredibly silent. You pick up the potted plant sitting next to the couch and it opens its eyes and looks at you.

  
"Nightmares again?" It asks, as if this is a normal occurrence for you. You suppose it is. You nod at it as you sit down to pull on your boots.

Your eyes fall shut like normally, finding it taking too much energy to even keep them open at this moment. When you pick the plant up again, you've gotten your backpack on. You head on out the front door, locking it behind you. Your feet move pretty fast, you hike this way every day. Anyone who saw you would assume you were just coming to meet someone who never showed up. That you were quite DETERMINED to do so.

  
They would be right. You are quite determined, even more so than a normal human being. Something about today seems really lucky. You feel something is going to happen. Before you know it, you have walked for a long while to the bus stop you normally sit at. It seems there is someone there.

  
Their figure looks like something you have seen in your dreams. Their head is lowered. Focused on something in their lap. When you step closer you realize it is a book. Not just any book, a school book and it is full of short stories and analysis questions. The teenager seems to be trying to finish up some unfinished homework.

  
You sit next to them. They have cropped hair, with bangs just like yours. Their fingers and arms are bandaged. You note after a while that even their legs are covered in little red bandages. They don't even look at you when you sit next to them, but they've got a slender face and it is also familiar. Your potted Flower seems a little uneasy. You look at it.

  
"I know them." They whisper. You nod in agreement.

You know this person too, but you can't remember their name, that makes you feel kind of bad. Being the optimistic teen you are, you tug lightly on their sleeve. They shift away and glance up at you with bright red irises.

  
They force a smile. It is kind of creepy, but you only smile at them in return.  
"Hello." You let out, your voice is really quiet, it makes you sound shy, but you are far from it.

  
"Greetings." They respond back. They had a face on that seemed as if they were confused. It seems they do not know why you are talking to them, but they haven't turned you away.

  
"I'm Frisk and you?" You introduce yourself wanting to know who this familiar person is.

  
"Chara."

  
"Chara is a nice name"

  
"..." No words, just silence.

They looked away after that. Chara didn't know how to respond it seemed. You continue to smile at them, it seems they are a little uncomfortable. They finish writing what they were and shut the text book.

  
The flower still seemed uneasy, but it seemed that the flower wasn't speaking now either. You do not remember everything about this person, but you have deja vous. You do not want to wait to see them again.

  
"Do you have a phone?"

  
"Do you?"

  
You laugh. Fair enough. You hand them your phone. They look confused as to why, but sigh and type their number into your phone. It is a little weird to get someone who hardly knows you to give you their phone number, but at least Chara was willing.

  
Their bus arrives, they step on and you watch them go. You wave cheerfully to them as the bus disappears and head back home to prepare for your own schooling. Mom was sure to be awake by now. She would love to hear you made a new friend.


	2. Setting the Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to come together, Frisk(reader) brought Chara back to their home to spend the night. Chara met Toriel, but the euphoria didn't last for long. It seems even Frisk doesn't know what is going on at this point and leads you to question if they ever will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, angst and more angst. You guys are great. I am going to try to keep pumping out these chapters out as quickly as possible. I am glad my muse for this story hasn't skittered away yet!

 

A week had passed since that day. Everything was going by so fast. Chara had even received one, no, several texts from you. Whether or not it was a good idea to give you their number was to be determined by future things to come. The older teen however was pretty impressed by your eagerness to speak with them. It had definitely encouraged Chara to talk a lot more. They didn’t have all too many friends, as you quickly found out after talking to them for a long enough period of time.  
  
It seemed they got nervous pretty easily. You had only spoken to Chara about once or twice over the phone and every time you would flirt, or if they heard someone’s voice in the background they would hang up and say they had things to be doing. It struck you as a little odd, but you did enjoy their company.   
  
You actually snuck out early at the same time every morning in order to sit and chat with them before they got on the bus to go to school. Most of the time they seemed pretty pre-occupied with homework, but it didn’t ever stop Chara from texting you when the teacher wasn’t paying attention in class. It was amazing what rules one would break in order to speak to a friend and how much you could get away with if you were a good student.  
  
You thought about how Toriel actually confiscated any phones during lessons and wondered how Chara could possibly get away with it. You didn’t quite mind though.  
  
Today was like any other day. You had missed Chara the day before, after not waking up early enough as you had done some stuff with Undyne and Papyrus. That always wore you out. You had planned on asking if Chara would like to spend the night that night. However when you arrived late and missed their bus you didn’t quite get the chance. They didn’t quite answer the texts you sent either. That in itself was pretty worrying.  
  
This time you set an alarm, so you knew you would wake up. You even made some sweets. You had found out what Chara’s favorite sweet was in advance. You figured it appropriate to make them some fresh chocolate fudge, it seemed the only plausible choice.   
  
When you woke up in the morning you quickly shifted out of bed and got dressed, throwing on something nice. Why something nice, because it was a good occasion and you wanted Chara to come over so you could introduce them to your family. Toriel had been talking about how she wanted to meet your new friend consistently, actually she really insisted upon it. She claimed they sounded really sweet.  
  
You shuffled to the door once you were dressed; grabbing the fudge you had made for your new friend. You had everything planned out and you were actually hoping they would say yes. Every bone in your body screamed that you would be successful. You just weren’t sure how successful.  
  
When you arrived at the bus stop, you were a little early. You had left the flower at home this time. He got a little uncomfortable every time you said you were talking to Chara. It was a little strange to you, because Chara may have had some strange air about them, but they weren’t all bad.  
  
You sat on the bench with the fudge and waited for Chara to come. Their bus arrived and upon seeing that they weren’t there, continued on its way. Chara was practically sprinting to the stop as the bus got away, but when you were able to get a good look at them, you realized why they weren’t there the day before. A frown made itself known on your face as your brows furrowed with worry.   
  
The teenager in front of you had bruises just about everywhere as if someone had beaten them to a pulp. Chara didn’t seem like the type to intentionally let someone beat them up. You sat the fudge down and approached them. They looked up from their feet after they caught their breath and looked away from you. You took their hand and lead them over to the bench to sit.  
  
Once they did you placed the container on their lap carefully. They looked at it for a moment before returning their gaze to you.   
“You are all dressed up today.” They noted. Of course, that was like them, avoiding any other thoughts that anyone else might have been having about the situation in front of them. You of course wouldn’t quite be having that today.  
  
“I didn’t see you for about two days and you’re all beat up.” You respond in a gentle and yet scolding tone of voice. They do not seem shocked that you are even upset about it.   
“Yeah and what do you want me to tell you, mum? That I got beaten up at school?”  
You wanted some sort of explanation, but you hoped them getting beaten up wasn’t the case. You decided Chara had no choice, that they would be spending the night with you regardless of whether or not they wanted to; not that you could really keep them of course, but damn if you weren’t going to try.  
  
You practically begged before Chara would agree to come to your home. They seemed nervous and un-enthusiastic about the whole situation. However informing them that your mother often made sweets for dinner was enough to convince them; at least you thought that was the reason anyway.  
  
You took them by the hand once they had a hold of the fudge. You then proceeded to drag them through the hike you normally took to get to that stop everyday just to see them. For some reason you felt like you both were already best friends and you had only known each other for a week.   
  
After much walking you both ended up at the occupied home you unlocked the door. The smell of breakfast wafted out the front door when it was pushed open. “Momster, we’re home!” You call out only to hear a hearty woman’s laugh from the kitchen. Chara nearly freezes in place at the sound, the look on their face shows that they seem really unsure about this. You give their hand a reassuring squeeze and grin at them. It seems like a hint of color comes to Chara’s face, a definite change from how they had been when they first met you. Their eyes only meet your face for a quick moment before they redirect their gaze again.   
  
Chara shuts the door carefully behind both of you and follows you into the kitchen. Toriel stops what she is doing just to greet you and give you a hug. When she notices Chara it’s like she can’t hold back her excitement. “Is this the new friend you met?”  
You nod rapidly in succession, giving your adopted mother two thumbs up. It seems she approves.  
  
You turn around again and note that Chara looks like they’ve seen a ghost. Even worse, they sort of shifted back at Toriel’s greeting. You aren’t sure, but you think that Chara might be afraid of monsters. You detach yourself from your mother’s side and shift back to Chara to take their hand in yours once more.   
“Mom, this is Chara. Chara, this is Toriel.” You do your best to break up the tension Chara has. They wave at Toriel as a sort of greeting and laugh uncomfortably. You decide it’s best to show them to your room. You know that no good comes from uncomfortable silences. Chara doesn’t even fight you when you pull them away.   
  
They stare at your room. You tell them to make their self at home. They set their school stuff on the floor and glance at all of the stuff on the dressers and bedside table. Everything all over the walls from colorful pictures to… Oh? There is a picture you have drawn of them. They brush their fingers lightly over the drawing.   
  
“Do I really smile like that?” They ask, but it’s half-joking. You can tell they are a little unnerved, but you try to go with it.  
“No, your smile is a lot prettier. I couldn’t ever capture your smile in just a drawing!” You are being completely honest, but you are deciding to be flirty about it. You managed to get an actual smile and normal laugh from Chara. It doesn’t quite spread to their eyes, you wonder why, but you don’t ask. They will tell you when the time is right.


End file.
